Gumball Machine
Gumball Machine is a contestant on Extraordinarily Excellent Entities, she was placed on Team Heathers. Personality She is a nice character, and is overly kind to all, even Grahamlins who want to kill her. However, she is severely irresponsible, and because of this, she has lost several children that she has babysat, and at one point became depressed and resorted to ageplay. Gumball Machine doesn't like to make fun of others, and has mistook harmless jokes for insults and criticism during the 5th challenge, which likely resulted in her elimination. Coverage Episode 1 - In Return from the Calmart Dollar Bin, Gumball Machine is first seen advising the children, who she is with at the park, not to go near Moonstone, whom she dubs a psychopath. She isn't eager to join the season, however, as she worries about the children. When she realizes the children have disappeared, she joins quickly. When Poison tries to strike up a conversation during the challenge, she mainly talks about the children. She tells her about earlier when she lost the kids, and she reveals that she thought she had found them, only to discover it was a rock. Poison causes Gumball Machine to lose the challenge, due to informing her that a Grahamlin was abandoned by its parents, this leads to her zooming towards the Grahamlin and then getting eaten as a result, killing her. She is revived towards the end of the episode once she is chosen to be on Feather's team, which is later named Heathers Girl. Episode 2- In (None of us Went to) Elementary My Dear Watson, she first appears trying to text a parent that their child is missing, but the word "missing" is replaced by "dead", which ends up frustrating her. When Chocolate Bar tests out the new recovery center, she scolds Latte for using his real world references at the wrong place and time, and that he has no power. When the challenge starts, she is first seen taking a selfie along with everyone else, though she is crying next to a dead kid. Later, she receives a phone call from a child whose siblings have gone missing/dead because of her irresponsibility, and is pushed off a cliff by the murderer. Her team lost and she was up for elimination. Episode 3- She is safe from elimination with only 21 votes, the second least amount, thanking all the mothers who "didn't press charge for her losing their children". During the challenge, she is first seen holding up Feather onto a mattress, but she angrily drops her in annoyance. Gumball Machine then walks off on her own, only to run into Diary, who she initially mistakes for a Grahamlin. The girls hear a real Grahamlin and they hide in a vent. Once safe, they proceed to find weapons the defend themselves, although Gumball Machine is unsure about using violence and incorrectly uses the "I'm the bomb" joke from the previous episode. She later questions how Diary was able to learn several offensive tactics and why she watches alien movies, but the latter refuses to answer and asks her for her backstory, along with her deepest, darkest secrets. Gumball Machine is about to start until a Grahamlin appears, and at the last second before she is murdered, she pulls out a flamethrower and roasts the Grahamlin to death, and pleads for Diary to run away. The two almost get away safely until another Grahamlin breaks a window and sucks the girls into the atmosphere. She isn't seen after that, but her team won thanks to Feather, sparing her from elimination. Episode 4- In EEE=mc^2, she tries to get over her loss of the children she took care of, so she pretends that Smartie is her "baby", which Tub of Lard views as a psychological problem and Latte views as ageplay (he ends up writing a fanfiction about them, to her dismay). She responds that she was doing so both to cope over her loss and to learn responsibility. Her "ageplaying" with Smartie blossoms into a close friendship. While telling a joke to Smartie (she never said anything until the camera came to her, however), Latte interrupts them, in tears, telling them that people were touched by their friendship and Smartie's willingness to help her, which greatly shocks and appalls her, claiming that she can sue him for "deformation of character". However, Nail had created a Tumblr post about her and Smartie as a couple (Smartball), annoying her even further. Her team lost in the end and she was up for elimination. Episode 5- In Roasted Chocolate, she is unsure of doing the challenge, as she doesn't want to make fun of the other contestants, but Smartie convinces that it's with their consent, and that consent is everything, giving her some motivation. Smartie decides to make a joke depending on social commentary, which she decides to go along with, but she confesses that she didn't like the idea and went along with it as a result. She is the last to go in the challenge, but is still skeptical. After Broomer urges her to go on, she loses it and ends up insulting Nail,SharkBearBerry, and Moonstone, causing her team to lose. Episode 6- She, along with her other teammates, is first seen climbing up a cliff with a rope, and she agrees with Broomer to nominate SharkBearBerry as the new team captain after Feather's elimination, which angers Diary, who cuts the rope with a knife and causing Gumball Machine and the others to fall into the water. She brings along someone named Pepper Spray, to sue Latte for deformation of character, but he claims that this isn't true, so Gumball Machine is under arrest and sentenced to prison for false accusation. However, Chocolate Bar announces out of the blue that she was eliminated, so Pepper Spray locks her in a cage and throws her into the black hole. However, it is likely that Feather rigged the votes so she was eliminated, according to someone named Kimberly. Trivia *She was one of three main cast members to be based off of someone from the two creators real life *Headset was based off of a COD player Mango and Webz knew who's funny and quite the rager **'Gumball Machine' was based off of one of the two creators best friend, who emphasized with everyone and was extremely nice **Poison was based off of Webz and Mango's friend who was kind of dark and mysterious, but still a strong girl *In a fanfiction written by Latte, she and Poison were into a romantic relationship, and because his fanfictions can "predict the future" as shown in episode 6, this could arguably be true. Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Category:Team Volumers of the Heathers Category:False Category:PARTY GARTY MARTY Category:Gartin Martin Abigail Gumballsworse Category:Nice Category:Team Punching Bag Timer Traveling Baby Orphans Category:Red Category:Extraordinarily Excellent Entities Contestants Category:Fan Fav